The invention is concerned with a swimming apparatus that is adapted to be worn by a swimmer in a pool and that serves to hold the swimmer yieldingly in the pool without interfering with his freedom of movement.
The swimming apparatus herein disclosed is an improvement in the apparatuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,416 and 4,095,657. These two patents cover prior inventions of the present applicant. They and the prior art cited therein represent the most pertinent known prior art. Both of the patented apparatuses referred to specifically above are similarly intended to be used by a swimmer in a swimming pool and they are intended to serve the same general purpose as the apparatus of this invention. However, the patented apparatuses are mechanically more complicated and cumbersome than the apparatus of this invention and they are more expensive to manufacture. Contrariwise, the swimming apparatus of this invention is mechanically simpler, and it can be manufactured relatively inexpensively. Its simplicity makes the swimming apparatus of this invention less cumbersome. It interferes less with the swimming motions. It leaves the swimmer free to use any desired swimming stroke and to dive or otherwise move in the water without interference from the apparatus which otherwise restrains his movements.